The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also correspond to implementations of the claimed technology.
The use by companies of information about individuals is subject to a complex array of data protection laws. Companies that create, collect, process, store, or consume personal information have to comply with numerous data privacy laws and regulations to prevent loss of customer support, regulatory investigations, and substantial fines. Furthermore, the numerous data privacy laws and regulations differ from country to country, thus increasing the complication. In many jurisdictions, class action lawsuits are becoming the norm for data breaches involving significant numbers of affected individuals.